1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to women""s wear apparel and more particularly concerns the construction and use of lingerie. This invention provides lingerie that also functions as lounge wear and has multiple uses and styles. It can function alone, and as an under or outer garment. This invention separates entirely, the front from the back and the adjustable shoulder straps detach from the front. This separation gives invention ability to interchange with multiple styles and colors of like invention to give wearer versatility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The primary object of this invention is to provide a lingerie having detachable front and back panels and detachable straps. To provide the wearer with means for replacing front and back panels with others of different styles as requirement of lingerie for lounge wear arises.
Various types of detachable garments for people are known. Calvo, U.S. Pat. No. 1,986,792 discloses a bathing suit that detaches at the inside leg seams and side seams. Coudron, U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,130 discloses a children""s sleeping bag that has a neck opening and a body insertion opening. Along the sides of the body insertion opening, hook and loom type adhesive strips are mounted along part of the length of the opening, so that arms and feet may extend through limb openings. Garson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,782,418 discloses a brassiere having detachable shoulder straps. Kephart Et Al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,534 discloses a bed jacket that detaches under arms and at sides. McGowan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,440 discloses shorts and top for the handicapped, which the shorts detach at the sides and the top detaches under the arms and at the sides. Previdi Et Al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,491 discloses a maternity blouse with interchange front panels, that detaches at the top of shoulders, down the front and at the sides. Top interchanges to accommodate women""s size increase as baby grows.
Calvo, Coudron, Garson, Kephart, McGowan and Previdi provided garments for specific uses only.
This invention is primary for its construction, though it can be crafted in multiple styles from one structure, it attaches and detaches in one unique fashion.
Another object of this invention is to provide lingerie that will close with fasteners along the seams, as follows: one straight seam along each of the side lines of the garment from top to bottom, and a third seam at the crotch. The shoulder straps are permanently affixed to the back portion, female fasteners at the opposition end of straps that fastens to the male fastener affixed to the inside at top of front portion, which portions have arms and neck holes therein. Lingerie so made, the front and back portions are completely separable from each other.
Another object is to provide lingerie having plural parts that can be individually removed and laundered.
Still another object is to provide lingerie as described in which individual panels can be removed for changing color and style schemes of the lingerie at will. According to the fabric, design and finish, this invention can be either an undergarment or outer garment; it may be teddy, chemise or a nightgown. Along with being worn as lingerie, this invention can be wore as undergarment, suit top, lounge wear or bathing suit cover.
Another object is to provide a method of producing garments made with a minimum of material and labor and at the same time are constructed for a comfortable, smooth, accurate fit for women of various sizes, shapes and some disabilities.
A final object is to provide lingerie that is stylish and playfully fun. Though any fastener can be used, the use of hooks and looms and plastic snaps are chosen to give the full advantage of invention; thus providing the playful quick rip-away effect of the garment from the body. This invention is stylish and playful. This lingerie can be ripped apart from the front-to-back, from the top-to-the-bottom or from side-to-side, it""s sexy, it""s fun it""s the Rippurr, the rip-away lingerie.
With these and related objects in view this invention consists in the constructing arrangement and combination of parts as will be more fully understood from the following description, which, however, is capable of expression other than as particularly described and illustrated without departing from the inventive concept.